Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device which is capable of generating a reset signal.
Description of the Related Art
The electrical elements of a circuit are operated according to the level of a power terminal. After the power terminal receives power, a reset circuit first sends a reset signal to reset the electrical elements. In a reset mode, the electrical elements are initiated and then start operating after the initiation. However, before the electrical elements begin operating, if the level of the power terminal is varied slightly, the conventional reset circuit may send the reset signal again to initialize the electrical elements to enter the reset mode. However, in the reset mode the electrical elements are temporarily deactivated, so if the conventional reset circuit is disposed in a vehicle to control the electrical elements of the vehicle, the vehicle may work abnormally while the electrical elements are temporarily deactivated, and it may cause great damage.